It started as a One Night Stand
by tovaff
Summary: They are both out on a bar, they both want it. What the title says ar Lord, I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I do not own Criminal Minds. Having fun borrowing them though.

It was a breezy autumn night in Quantico. Derek Morgan could feel the frustration of the day cursing through him. He sat on his desk and breathed out heavily.

"Hey Reid." He motioned to the younger agent to come closer. "You up for a drink?"

"Sorry Morgan, I got plans. Rain check?" Derek just chuckled and nodded. He sighed deepily and got up. He would have to go out drinking alone.

About fifteen minutes later, Derek was at the closest bar, drinking shots as if his life depended on it. A few rounds later, he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling lonely, Hot Stuff?"

Derek turned around, his vision blurry, and saw a beautiful blonde beaming at him.

"Hey Garcia."

"No pet name? You are hurting my feelings, handsome." Penelope said in mock hurt. "Is there room for me next to that cute little butt of yours?" Derek grinned and let her sit next to him. For the first time that night he took in her sight. She was wearing a black dress and killer high heels in a nude color. Her lips were ruby red and curved up in a grin that made his testosterone reach for the ceiling.

"Damn, baby girl. You're looking good." he said and let out a whistle to illustrate his point. She chuckled and simply continued the banter.

"You're looking good yourself, Chocolate Thunder. I cannot understand how the women in here are not drooling over you."

"They must fear the rejection, since I have a Goddess next to me." said Derek as he downed another shot."How many of these did you have?" Penelope motioned towards the empty shot glass.

Derek shrugged. "I don't remember, 10, 12 maybe?"

"Baby boy, I think that's your cue. Come on, let's get you home." Penelope got up from her chair, looped his arm around her shoulders and led him out of the bar.

Once they were outside, Derek was walking funny and humming. And he never hummed.

"Baby, you look beautiful." He pulled her really close, so close, she could feel his breath on her face. He looked delicious. His eyes were full of lust, his breath smelt of rum and vodka and a smell that was uniquely Derek. Her breath hitched in her throat and she felt her toes curl from the excitement. "What's wrong baby girl, are you feeling funny?" he said with a confident smirk.

"Oh you wish Derek." Just then Penelope turned around in order to ride into Esther. Before though she had a chance to approach the car, Derek pinned her against the wall of the bar and guarded her with his body. "Oh baby, you are so bad. If you're up for this, I could take that amazing dress off of you and worship those luscious curves of yours." Derek's voice was husky and filled with lust. He knew this was the alcohol talking, and the fact that he hadn't had sex in a while. Plus she looked hot tonight. So he thought what the hell and he went along with it. He started tracing her cheek with his lips, then her jawline, and finally her lips. He started off slowly, kissing her lazily but quickly changed it into a much more fierce one. Penelope at first was hesitant, but once Derek was licking her lower lip, begging for entrance, she was more than willing to grant it. How could she ever deny him? Derek Morgan might have been a player, but he wanted her right now. Maybe tomorrow he would realise what huge mistake he was making, but for now, none of that mattered, other than his tongue inside her mouth.

When he broke the kiss for air, he kept his forehead on hers. "My place?" Derek breathed huskily on her neck and teased her sensitive spot with his teeth. Penelope simply groaned her agreement, which made him chuckle. Damn he was already hard for her and they had only shared one kiss. This was going to be a long night.

…...

Later that night, after about six rounds of lovemaking, Derek was thinking about what he had just done. He had had sex with his best friend. And it was the best sex of his life. She totally was the best partner he had had so far, and Derek didn't know what to do. He had been too horny to think about the consequences earlier, but this was unexpected.

He felt Penelope shift in her sleep and dear Lord, was she cute. Sure, Derek loved Penelope, maybe even lusted after her some times -like that night- but he had never thought of her romantically.

He slowly got up, in order not to wake her up, left her a note to let her know he was going out for a while in case she woke up and left with Clooney.

After a few minutes his phone buzzed. "New case, be at work in 30 minutes." read the text from JJ. Derek looked at the phone frustrated. But then he thought that if he was fast enough he could catch up with Penelope and talk with her about what happened. When he got home though, she was already gone, his bed was made and his whole apartment smelled of her perfume. Derek sighed desperately and got himself ready to get to work.

Half an hour later, they were all gathered in the conferrence room and Derek was staring at Penelope, whereas she was avoiding his gaze, while presenting the case to the team.

"We'll talk about the rest on the plane. Wheels up in 30." Hotch said and the room started emptying. Derek took one good look at Penelope, approached her, gave her a long kiss on the cheek and left as well. He thought that he shouldn't rush this conversation. Damn, what was that woman doing to him though. His lips still burned from kissing her skin and he could still smell her scent down the hallway.

…...

After the team caught the UnSub, they all needed to get home. During those six days that the team was handling the case, Garcia was only calling Reid and was avoiding any interactions with Morgan.

Once the plane landed, Derek headed quickly for Garcia's lair, but when he got there he found in empty. She never left the office unless she knew they were back and safe. He figured she simply didn't want to talk to him, but they simply couldn't postpone the _talk_ for all their lives. So he got into his SUV and started driving towards her house.

Penelope was scrubbing the day off her body and trying to relax. This case had taken its toll on her and she had been awake for almost four days now. It was actually a miracle how she was still standing. Once out of the shower, she wore her colourful pajamas and headed to the couch to watch anything that would take her mind off the sound of the last victim being killed. Just when she was drifting off to sleep she heard a key unlock her door and her eyes snapped open. Only one person had keys to her apartment and that was the only person she did not want to see right now. She was still confused about what would happen to them and she was absolutely exhausted.

"Hey baby girl." His voice sounded as exhausted as she felt.

"Hey." She answered and turned her head to look at him. "Baby you look very tired, have you slept at all?" He sounded concerned and ran to sit by her side.

"Derek why are you here?" She sat away from him andd turned her gaze towards the open TV. "Don't you think we have something to talk about?" Derek moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't think there is something to talk about. We don't work like that, it's obvious. So can we just forget what happened and go back to what we had?" He could see in her eyes that she wanted him too. Maybe he shouldn't have come to talk to her after all.

"Sweetheart you're exhausted, so let's get you to bed and we'll deal with it tomorrow. Hotch gave us all the day off tomorrow after all. Come on."

"Fine, but you're sleeping here. You are in no state to drive right now, you can just crash on the couch." He was slightly disappointed he was not offered half her bed, but at least she was concerned about him. That was something.

"You got it, Princess. Now off you go."

…...

Derek did not sleep that night. He was working up the courage to talk to her the next day. For some odd reason though, nothing he could think of seemed like the right thing to say. _At first I wanted to get laid, but after having drunken sex with you I started to see you in a different way_ just didn't seem right.

After tossing and turning aimlessly for many hours, he got up and started making breakfast. He wanted to make the hours pass as easily as possible. Not too long after he got up, he heard the curtain of her bedroom and he froze on his spot, with his back to her room.

When Penelope got out of her room she came face to face with Derek who only had his boxers on, and specifically with his finely sculpted butt. _I could get used to that_ thought Penelope.

"Morning baby girl."Derek was avoiding eye contact, as he set a plate on the table.

"Derek why did you sleep with me?" At that he couldn't help but glance up, only to find her staring. "Okay. Listen. I was not planning to sleep with you. I mean, I have lusted after you for a long time, I think you're hot, you turn me on and are a cause of constant hard ons and all those things, but I really was just looking for someone to have sex with me." Penelope only nodded and stared at her hands, trying not to cry as he was explaining that she was just a one night fling and that he didn't want that one night to change their friendship.

"So I went out, had a few drinks and then there you are, looking like sin. And baby, I really did want you to be the one I'd have sex with that night. But when we were done, I couldn't help but feel like I wanted more from you. You are not a one night thing for me, Penelope. I mean, you're great in bed and all, but I feel differently for you now. I'm falling for you and I'm not even sorry." Penelope just stared at him, a blank expression on her face. Derek was starting to get worried. Had he been wrong? Didn't she want him?

She got up and started pacing the small living room. Her head was spinning. He had just said he was falling for her. And that she turned him on. And that she was great in bed. Derek Morgan. The ladies' man. She quickly got her thoughts straight, paced back into the kitchen and sat on his lap. She looked into his eyes one last time and gave him a mind blowing kiss. At first Derek let out a deep growl out of surprise but quickly melded into the kiss. Penelope could feel him growing hard already.

"Baby?" Derek just hummed in her neck in response. "Baby you need to promise me our friendship will remain and we will not let anything come between us." He simply chuckled in her neck and simply started pressing featherlight kisses on her collarbone while repeating her words.

"Derek Morgan, I need to get you drunk a lot more if it earns me this." Penelope whispered in his ear, before he placed her on the table and made her his. Over and over again.


End file.
